saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Yokoyama Namiyo
Yokoyama Namiyo is an Iwagakure no Sato Genin. Appearance Age: 13 Gender: Female Height: 5'2" Weight:110 lbs Hair:Short Pink Hair tapered to her head. Body Build: Average Clothing: Nami perfers flashy showy fashionable clothing, but she never comprimises function for form. One of her favorite color combos is pink and black. Though she wears literally every color. There are a few accesories universal. She always wears a collar, hairband and cuffs made of studded leather. She enjoys wearing thigh, knee, or shin high shinobi boots with small heels. Forehead Protector: She has one with Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Black and white fabrics. She wears them in various points to accent her outfit. Personality Namiyo is in one word a bitch. The word is not too strong for this situation. While she always seems to be having a good time, it is usually at someone's expense. She enjoys humiliating her opponents and sometimes allies that deserve it. She plays mind games and likes stepping in at the opportune moment. She has a certain way of making people angry and throwing them off their game even without genjutsu. She can twist words, mince meanings, and utilize innuendo to embarrass and infuriate people, all while smiling her evil sweet smile. History Pre-Saigen Nami's attitude isn't without origin. Nami is the daughter of two very doting young parents. Her mom is only 15 years older then her while her dad is only 17 years older. Since they were so young, they didn't have many bills of thier own. Then one night in a forest on the way home from a mission brought them their biggest bill ever. When Nami's mother was confirmed pregnant, Thier parents got them thier own apartment to live in, her mother was put on leave, and her father took back to back missions to ensure they had enough to support thier future son. How ever the big day came and to thier shock, a baby girl arrived. After a few returns and rush shopping they welcomed her home. After a year, Nami's mother was taken off leave and the two parents went out on missions. She was often left with grandparents or neighbors who was trusted. Everytime either one fo them returned, she was terribly spoiled. this continued on even into the academy. When either of her parents came home, first was a family meal, then shopping for what ever she wanted if they could afford it. Much to her dad's shagrin though, after her first kunoichi class, all she ever wanted was clothing. Despite the terrors of A-rank missions and countless battles, his biggest fear was being taken clothing shopping with his daughter. HE never felt quite right standing in the pre-teen section as young as he was. The kunoichi class was her favorite in the academy. But soon the class was over and she had to select a new elective class to take. What was to be her primary mission. She was never the strongest as she never had to do chores. She had a knack for ninjutsu, but she was not overly thrilled with actual combat. So she was introduced to a Iijutsu instructor to learn the medical arts. A complex skill that was vital on virtually every mission. It was during this class that she learned of her Suiton Affinity. The instead of simply purifying water, she learned how to produce her own purified water. A technique that would be useful in desert and naval combat where fresh water was at a minimum. However the most important lesson she learned from her instructor was the need to avoid getting hit. Genjutsu was a common way for medics to evade combat. Though her teacher in this subject only taught her the bare basics and had her form her own. As such, she created genjutsu that would serve well in both the medical field and in kunoichi based missions requiring her to get in very close to her target. Despite her graduating the academy, she still has scheduled classes at the academy. Saigen Namiyo met up with Ishiko and grew close with her. The two spent a couple days together and even went on a mission to recaptures some slaves. Abilities Namiyo is a Medic first and foremost. She perfers healing over doing damage. She has no offensive Jutsu, however she does make poisons to use in combat. She also utilizes Genjutsu to keep the opponents at bay. Dokueki Shoki (Heat Stroke Venom) Rank D Poison this poison is in the form of a fine paste that can be applied to metal weapons. The poison can only effect those that the weapon has broken the skin of. After one breaking of skin, the poison must be re-applied before it can affect another person or the same person again. This poison raised the targets body heat by 2 degree each post. After 3 post, it can cause the victum to sweat giving the first real noticable symptom. At 4, they have a high fever. The tempurature stop s at 103 degrees and requires some medical treatment to lower the fever. While not deadly, this poison can over extended time, weaken the immune system. The antidote of this poison can also be used as a fever reducer. Quotes Cool quotes that they've said. Category:Iwagakure Category:Genin Category:Medic